


Merry Christmas in Paris

by Thanaerigan



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanaerigan/pseuds/Thanaerigan
Summary: C'est Noël et Anne et Constance organise un réveillon avec leur "famille".
Relationships: Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche/Aramis | René d'Herblay, Athos | Comte de la Fère/Sylvie (The Musketeers 2014), Elodie (The Musketeers 2014)/Porthos du Vallon, d'Artagnan/Constance Bonacieux





	Merry Christmas in Paris

Merry Christmas … in Paris (Part 1)  
Lorsque Anne avait évoqué l’idée de faire de Noël, une fête autour de la famille et des plus démunis, Constance avait suivi et soutenu la Régente.  
Lorsqu’au détour d’une conversation, elles avaient discuté des fêtes idéales, elles en étaient arrivées à la conclusion qu’elles voudraient avoir leur famille et leurs plus proches amis autour d’elles.  
Lorsqu’Anne avait timidement proposé à Constance et d’Artagnan de passer Noël près d’elle et Louis, Constance s’était souvenue qu’Anne la considérait comme sa seule et meilleure amie et avait réalisé que ce sentiment était réciproque.  
Lorsqu’elle avait évoqué cette invitation avec son époux, Charles avait rétorqué qu’il ne voulait pas abandonner ses amis qu’il considérait comme sa famille.  
Lorsque d’Artagnan avait émis l’idée de fêter avec les autres mousquetaires et leurs épouses, une idée folle avait germé dans le cerveau de la brune qui voyait là le moyen de faire un cadeau à sa meilleure amie.  
Lorsque deux jours plus tard, elle avait répondu favorablement à la demande de la souveraine, elle avait vu la joie briller dans les yeux clairs.  
Lorsqu’elle avait mis une condition à cette invitation, c’est la déception qui avait teinté le regard.  
Lorsqu’elle avait énoncé sa condition, en disant qu’elle voulait réunir TOUTE sa famille, elle avait vu Anne rougir, en comprenant la machination de son amie.  
Lorsqu’elles avaient fait leur virée en ville en compagnie de d’Artagnan pour acheter leurs cadeaux, Constance y avait vu une très grande marque de confiance.  
Lorsque Anne avait fait sa demande au commerçant, Constance s’était moquée, en lui rétorquant que son époux saurait la récompenser.  
Lorsque Anne, en réponse, l’avait traité de chipie et lui avait dit que le sien l’avait déjà récompensée de ses quatre années d’absence, Constance avait compris qu'Anne savait pourquoi elle n’achetait pas de cadeau à d’Artagnan.  
Lorsque Anne l’avait prise dans ses bras, elle s'était dit que sa famille bien qu’étonnante, avait agrandi set qu'elle avait gagné une sœur.  
Lorsque le soir de Noël, tous s’étaient retrouvé dans l’intimité des appartements de la Reine de France, elle avait soupiré de bonheur.  
Lorsque Louis avait réclamé ses cadeaux, elle s’était sentie satisfaite d’avoir obligé Aramis de venir profiter de « sa famille ».  
Lorsque Charles l’avait prise dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter un « Joyeux Noël » en lui tendant un petit paquet plat, elle s’était dit que c’était le moment de se jeter à l’eau.  
Lorsqu’elle lui avait dit qu’elle n’avait pas de présent à lui faire, elle avait vu l’éclat déçu de son regard, même s’il lui avait dit que ce n’était pas grave.  
Lorsqu’elle lui avait dit, qu’il n’aurait son cadeau que dans six à sept mois, la déception avait fait place à l’incrédulité.  
Lorsque D’Artagnan avait compris le sous-entendu de sa femme, il avait hurlé dans les appartements royaux, avant de la soulever dans une danse folle.  
Lorsqu’il l’avait reposée pour l’embrasser et la remercier du formidable cadeau qu’elle lui faisait, Constance se dit que ses années de solitude et les mois de souffrance avant qu’elle ne devienne Madame d’Artagnan, valaient bien l’amour de son mari et de sa famille recomposée qui en ce moment les félicitait en leur souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde. 

Fin


End file.
